Enemies in love
by LoveMariaLoL
Summary: He just kept getting lost. As a consequence, it led to multiples encounters. After those encounters, she couldn't get him out of her mind; but , she didn't love him, at least not yet. That would be wrong, right? And him, was he actually letting her in his heart? They were enemies, they couldn't fall in love, right? That would be bad, right? But, did that even matter anymore?
1. Sadness

It was another day on Fiore's noisiest guild: laughs, fights, drinks, screams... Really normal. But there was a girl, a blue-haired girl to be exact, which was beyond sad. This girl was Levy McGarden, and the reason of her sadness is unknown. She could be sad because the end of a book, because she has run out of good books... Books were the main reasons of her mood swings. Yes, this girl was a bookworm, but this sadness was different, because she wasn't even paying attention to the 'super interesting' conversation that her friends were having about something 'super interesting' that she really didn't care.

Her blonde friend, Lucy, noticed this and interrupted her 'oh-so interesting' conversation and (finally) looked at her sad blue-haired friend. "Are you ok, Levy-chan? You seem depressed" Lucy asked, before taking a large sip of her strawberry milkshake. Levy wasn't paying attention to her busty friend, so she didn't bother to answer her question.

"Levy-chan" the blonde said louder so the bluenette heard. Levy tilts her head towards the blonde's direction "huh?"

"I asked you: Are you ok? And you didn't answer me" Lucy explained "Gomen' Lu-chan, I'm a little distracted today" Levy tried to smile but failed. "Does that distraction have a name, maybe which rimes with 'Tajeel'? Mirajane asked and giggled along Lucy, but Levy didn't respond them, she just stayed silent with her head down.

"Spit it out, Levy-chan. What did he told you?" The blonde asked, but once again, she stayed silent. "Did the cat cut your tongue? Or Gajeel did?" Mira asked and giggled with Lucy. Levy was getting more annoyed until she exploded.

And that was no good.

Levy stood up and walked away. She didn't tell anyone anything; she just walked away. But something caught Lucy's eyes.

A _tear_

Why was she crying? She was always cheerful and happy. Being sad and depressed was so not her. But, why was she sad? Lucy started to think on anything that could cause sadness on Levy:

_'Maybe her book ended tragically, Levy-chan likes happy endings; or maybe she wanted a book from that new writer and she didn't get it, yeah that must be'_

Lucy was thinking pretty hard, until she realized something: it was Thursday. She gasped and remembered her girl talk with Levy:

**_Flashback:_**

_"Lu-chan, you know I like Gajeel, right?" She asked timidly to her friend. Lucy and Levy were on Lucy's house. It was a Saturday night and Levy decided spends the night at her best friend house. "Levy-chan, everyone knows that. Well, everyone minus Gajeel" Both girls giggled at Gajeel's density. "Well, I-I w-want t-to c-c-confess t-to h-him" Levy started talking about her plans to get her and Gajeel alone, and how she was going to confess. "Oh, my God, I'm so happy for you Levy-chan. I'm sure he will return your feelings" Lucy assured. "You really think so, Lu-chan" The bluenette asked filled with hope which the blonde respond with a simple "Yes"_

**_End of Flashback_**

Lucy gasped once more. 'I'm such a bad friend' she kept repeating it. Even worst, she gave Levy false hope: Poor Levy!

_'Well, is better for me to leave her alone, she must be heartbroken'_

* * *

The sun was high and there were no clouds, but though it was sunny, Levy couldn't feel the heat of the sun. Tears were streaming down her face gracefully. She was sitting under a Sakura tree, all by herself. Her hands intertwined and her head down.

Levy was surrounded by happy couples, because the Sakura tree was one of the most romantic places to go in this season. She took a deep breath and let the sweet smell of the tree fill her lungs. She has liked Gajeel for a long time now. No, scratch that. She has love Gajeel for a long time now. But, Levy was not going to die. Yes, she was hurt; yes, she still loved Gajeel, though he doesn't love her back. But this was not the end, it was the beginning.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a little exceed with a frog suit. "Fro is lost, please help Fro, fairy-san" Levy looked down and saw a little exceed. "Do I know you?" Levy asked softly. "Fairy-san doesn't remember Fro. But Fro does remember fairy-san from the Grand magic games" he said crying. That was it! He was from Sabertooth, Fairy Tail's biggest enemy. _It is ok to help the enemy?_ She asked herself that and then she looked at the poor cat, she couldn't leave him there alone.

Levy picked up the little exceed "don't worry, I will help you!" She said with a bright smile on her face "Arigatou, Fairy-san" He said.

"What's your name, Fairy-san?" The little exceed asked. Levy had taken him in her small arms. "Levy McGarden, and yours?" They have been walking for about 20 minutes. "Fro's name is Frosch, but he likes been called Fro because is shorter" Levy giggled at his cuteness, he was so adorable! "And what's your favorite color, Fairy Levy-san? Do you like fish? What's your magic? What do you like?" She giggled even more. He was the definition of cuteness! "Well, I like orange and purple, I do like fish and I'm a Solid Script mage and I can also translate ancient books or stuff like that; and I LOVE books"

"Fairy Levy-san, you must be really smart!" He chirped "Fro once tried to read a book but he got bored" He said sadly. She smiled down at him and giggled "Reading is not for everyone, you know. But if you try and find interesting books I'm sure you can learn to love them" She said honestly and he nodded. "Fairy Levy-san" The cat said. Levy looked at him, still with her bright smile.

"Arigatou, Fairy Levy-san, for being nice to Fro" the little exceed said.

"Look Fairy Levy-san, those are my friends!" He squealed and set free from the hold of Levy "It was nice meeting you, Fairy Levy-san. Fro is going to miss you" He said while turning his head back at her with his kind smile. "It was nice meeting you too, Frosch-kun. Farewell" She said, still smiling, but when she looked at his friends they do not looked friendly at all.

_Oh no._

The blonde one, _Sting Eucliffe,_ send her a really mean look; and the other exceed, _Lector_ did the same, but less intense. Last but not least, the owner of Frosch looked at her right in the eye. It sure was the more intense, though it only last a nanosecond. It was filled with hate and disgust. He had the same eye-color as Gajeel: a _deep_ red.

"Take care, Fairy Levy-san" He yelled at her, which was running to her guild. Levy turned her head at the little cat; Levy was giggling at the last comment of the exceed. "You too, Frosch-kun"

She saw how the four Sabertooth members walked off.

'_Well, today was an interesting day; it even made me forget about Gajeel for a minute'_

"Wait, Gajeel who?" She said to herself with a smile


	2. Protecting my Frenemy

_I'm so sorry guys. It's been like three months since my last update. Don't hate me. My school was giving me a really really hard time, but now I'm back, and i will try to update as fast as I can the next chapter. I'm truly sorry. I beg your forgiveness. *kneels and puts hands together* pleasee_

_Here's the next chapter: _

_Rated T for cursing_

* * *

It was another day for our Solid Script mage, Levy McGarden. She was on a job at a local library, of course; she was a Bookworm after all. It's been a week since the Sabertooth incident and she hasn't told anyone, not even Lucy who was her best friend. She was scared of what her guild-mates would think. They wouldn't take it easy and calm.

Clearly helping someone of Sabertooth was forbidden. After all that they have done to them, helping someone of said guild would be just unthinkable. But, that was against her morals.

She smiled a little as she remembered how cute Frosch was; and then she frowned. Frosch and Rogue Cheney were totally opposites. Frosch was emotional and energetic, while Rogue Cheney was... Cold.

As simple as that.

Cold was a word that described him perfectly. He was cold with everyone, or at least she could tell. She didn't know how was him with his guild-mates and judging people without even knowing the person is rude and bad, but that was the most realistic thought.

Books were Levy's life, which was obvious. Levy had a little tendency of comparing people with books.

For Levy, Frosch was a small and thin book. It didn't have much letters; instead the book was full of drawings and color. His cover was of the thinnest material that could be easily broke by the slightest touch, almost translucent. The book itself was his feelings. The letters were written in colorful ink, two letters not having the same color. His heart was covered of a layer as thin as a hair, that a mere look would break it.

But, Rogue Cheney was more of an old and big book, written in black ink and in the most difficult language that has ever existed. Said book were his feelings. His cover of a hard and resistant material, that not even the most powerful attack could break. But the cover of the book had a keyhole in the center; its key was hidden somewhere; maybe not in himself, but with someone somewhere in the world. Said book is forgotten and secured deep in his heart. And his heart covered with thick layer of ice.

His eyes were crimson; cold and emotionless, too. Making almost impossible to know what he was feeling. She got a glimpse of his face on The Grand Magic Games, after his battle with Natsu. His body was covered in bandages; there were some bruises visible.

Yes, he looked pretty beat up, but his face was emotionless. He didn't look like he was in pain. Nor he looked angry. He looked like a manikin: never showing emotions.

Rogue Cheney looked a little like Gajeel. Same eyes, same hair color, same clothes color, similar personality….

'Gajeel...' She said his name on her mind. Things have calmed down between them, they were still friends; nothing more, nothing less. She admitted: it was frustrating. She loved Gajeel, but he didn't loved her back.

Levy then shook her head, saying to herself that nothing was going to distract her from her job.

As if.

Right in that moment, a small cat in a frog suit appeared in front of her. It was a green kitty with a pink suit and big black eyes. This cat... Isn't this...?

"Frosch-kun?" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Frosch, who previously was looking down, looked into her hazel eyes. "Fairy Levy-san, Fro missed you so much" he said with teary eyes.

"W-what's the matter?" She asked worried, picking the little kitty into her arms, right in front of her face.

"Fro-Fro... Fro got lost!"

As he said that, his eyes explode like waterfalls.

Levy smiled a little and then looked at the little cat with sympathy. "I will help you Frosch-kun. Don't worry"

"Will Fairy Levy-san truly help Fro?" He asked still crying.

"Of course i will Frosch-kun" she responded cheerfully. How could she leave him alone? Even though it was probaly against the guilds rules, it was against her morals. Plus, he has not done anything bad to her or her guild.

"Thank you, Fairy Levy-san" He said, wiping his eyes with his paw.

"Just call me Levy-chan" she smiled at him and saw his eyes widen.

"Then, Levy-chan, just call Fro, Fro" He exclaimed, obviously happy.

"Ok, Fro"

Frosch and Levy walked out of the library. They were heading to the park, the last place he said he saw his friends.

* * *

Levy and Fro sat under a Cheery Blossom tree. There weren't much people at the park; it was almost seven, so that was understandable. Levy sighed as Fro kept asking questions, she wasn't paying attention until a question amused her.

"Why are you helping Fro, Levy-chan?" Several petals of the tree settle on Levy and Fro's head, and she wiped them. Her eyes widened and he looked at the little cat with a confused look, taking her hand off of Fro's head. "Did you think that I would leave you there alone?" She asked slightly hurt. Fro looked at her, right in the eyes and then said: "But, Levy-chan, you are from Fairy Tail and Fro is from Sabertooth. Why are you helping Fro? Fro knows that his guild has done mean things to your guild" He continued as his eyes became watery. "Fro doesn't want Levy-chan to hate him"

Levy looked at Fro and giggled. "Fro, I would never hate you" Her words seem to surprise the cat, because his eyes reflected confusion. "Why?" He simply asked. "Because you are my friend, and no one hate their friends. Or do you hate your friends?" He shook his head furiously. She just giggled more and more as he just looked at her confused. Little did she know that her giggles were heard by a certain black haired Dragon Slayer.

* * *

Rogue was walking around Magnolia looking for his little friend when he caught a scent that was oddly familiar. 'Fro…' he thought. And then he caught a lavender and ink scent. He gritted his teeth. 'that fairy…' He looked back at his friends and moved his head towards the direction that he caught the scent of Fro. His friends understood him and followed him. "Stupid Fro…" Lector muttered. "Making us follow him like lost puppies… I hate dogs"

They got near the park and he saw the blue fairy and Fro laughing under a Cherry Blossom. "Why the hell is doing Fro with that Fairy" Sting asked through gritted teeth, and then he smirked. "let's give to her a little surprise."

* * *

Levy stand up quickly, and then, looked up and saw a white beam coming their way. 'oh no…' She took Fro in her arms and then he settled him behind her. "Solid Script: Shield" She yelled and a big white shield was put in front of her. "Levy-chan" He yelled.

Levy was having a hard time. It was just so powerful and the shield was not going to resist more. The beam was cracking the shield and her dress had little cuts, same as her face. After several seconds, the beam stopped. "Are you ok, Fro?" She asked as she turned her face to him. "Levy-chan, watch out!" He screamed. Another white beam was coming their way. "Stay behind. Solid Script: Shield" She screamed once again. The beam seemed even more powerful and the shield was put again in front of her, but it was cracked. It wasn't going to last more. "Fro, go away, now" She yelled at him. "Now"

There was a huge crack in the middle of the shield. Her dress was ripped and her face looked pained. The shield was part in half, and then, everything turned black.

* * *

"Damn, she's tough. I thought she wasn't even going the last the first" Sting said smirking. Rogue smacked his head and glared at him. "Idiot" he said, and then walked away.

"I'm sure Fro is fine. He just flew away and let her. He's fine." Sting assured.

When they got to the tree, after all the smoke was gone, the only thing that they saw, was a ripped orange fabric.

"Shit…" Sting muttered. "I think I killed her"

Rogue took the fabric in his hand. Its scent: lavender, ink, and Fro's scent; probably the blue fairy. Rogue looked at the sky and saw a small figure carrying a bigger one. Rogue shook his head. "She's alive"

where are you going Fro?' Rogue thought. He looked back at his friends and started walking, a 'follow me' sign. 'where are you going?'

* * *

Hope you like it. Please if I have any errors writting please correct me

~LoveMariaLoL


End file.
